Over Time
by crophop
Summary: The Professor asked Amy to stay and finish research for his new invention. Of course, she blows off his job and decides to have fun instead. Contains: Futa, F/F, Anal, Face Sitting, Blowjob


Over Time

Amy was tired. The Professor had asked her to stay late to finish the last of his research. His newest crackpot invention was supposed to let him read people's thoughts. Amy knew that it would never work. There was no scientific evidence anywhere in the universe that it was possible to read people's minds. Fry had said he could read minds once, but Amy blew it off as another one of his lies.

She was sitting in the lab staring down a magnascope at a piece of metal. The Professor had said it was the key to making his invention a reality. It was an ordinary piece of metal, but Amy stared at it because the Professor told her to. She needed some scientific credit if she actually wanted to graduate from college. The Professor's accreditation was better than no accreditation.

Finally fed up with her job, Amy got up. She walk down up the stairs to the break room. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. She started to flip through channels hoping for something good to come on.

Still in her usual sweats, Amy began to feel hot. It may have been night time, but it was still the hottest part of the summer. Thinking nothing of it, Amy unzipped her jacket and left it on the couch next to her. She stood up and slid off her pants, putting them next to her jacket. Amy was no only wearing her bra and panties.

As she flipped through the channels, she eventually hit a porno section. There was a black girl getting hammered by two guys. She had seen it before, and flipped the channel. This time she found two asian girls making out with each other.

Looking down her stomach, Amy noticed a wet spot in her panties. This spot was not sweat, Amy was starting to get horny. Though she did not tell people, Amy was bisexual. She reached down to her panties and started to massage herself. About five minutes since she started, Amy knew she would be able to get herself off.

"Amy?" She turned around to see Leela walk into the room, not caring that Amy was watching a porno and masturbating. "What you do doing here so late?"

She let out a groan, but didn't stop masturbating. "The Professor wanted me to finish researching for one of his stupid inventions. Why are you here?"

"I forgot my phone." Leela walked over to the coffee table in front of Amy. Amy got a nice view of Leela's ass as she bent over. It felt like she was trying to make Amy hornier. She quickly found her phone and picked it up. "See you tomorrow, Amy." Leela turned for the door.

Before she could reach it, Amy jumped up from her seat. "Wait!" she shouted. Leela turned around. "Why don't you stay? I have nothing to do and I'm getting bored."

"What about the Professor's invention?"

"Please, that will never work. Besides, he'll probably forget about it in the morning."

"Ok, why not?" Leela joined Amy on the couch. She felt a little out of place with Amy almost naked next to her, but she stayed any ways.

By the time the movie was done, Amy was completely naked, and masturbating with all her might. Still, she could not cum. The credits began to roll and Leala got up.

"Well, Amy, I better get going."

"What? Why?"

"It's getting late. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." Leela began to walk out the door for a second time, and once again was stopped by Amy. She tapped the cyclops on the shoulder, making her turn around. Amy was on her in a second, pressing both their lips together. Leela tried to say something, but was stopped by the asian girl. Amy reached down and grabbed at Leela's ass through her pants.

Leela pushed Amy off of her. "Amy, what the hell was that?" she screamed.

Amy put on a pouty face. "Please, Leela. I'm bored, I'm tired, and Kif has been away for the last month. Please, I really need this."

Leela mulled over her options, coming to a conclusion quickly. "Fine."

Amy let out a triumphant yell and put her arms up. Grabbed Leela again, but this time, pulling her shirt up. Leela didn't resist, even raising her arms to help speed it up. Amy jumped onto Leela, who barely caught her in time. Amy buried her hands inside of Leela's pants, feeling her ass again while planting another kiss on her.

Leela walked Amy over to the couch and laid her down. She moved one hand up to Amy's back, and the other between her legs. She started to massage Amy's clit, making her moan into Leela's mouth. With Amy's jaw slack, Leela pushed her tongue into her mouth. Amy pushed Leela back onto the other side of the couch. She grabbed the hem of Leela's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them.

It didn't surprise Amy when a dick fell out. Amy and Leela had taken showers together before. The dick was just another part of Leela's mutation. Leaning on top of Leela for a kiss, Amy wrapped her hand around the thick meat. Leela moaned into Amy's mouth as she quickly came to full mast.

Amy broke her kiss and slid down to Leela's cock. She gave it a lick from balls to tip. At the top, she stuck out her tongue, playing with the tip. Never one for teasing, Leela grabbed Amy's head, and pulled her onto the cock.

She took it all of the cock in one go. Amy was the office slut, willing to sleep with anyone and anything. Leela had no doubt that Amy had taken bigger cocks in her life. Even so, that wouldn't spoil Leela's fun.

Amy went on autopilot. Her tongue swirled around the cock as it went in and out of her. She grabbed both of her tits moving them up to Leela's crotch. When she wasn't all the way on the cock, she was up high enough to press her tits onto it. Her immaculate orbs engulfed the shaft with every thrust. With a pop, the cock came out of Amy's mouth as she shifted entirely to a boob job.

"Do you like this Leela?" She only moaned in response. "Than you'll really like this." Amy started to move her boobs faster and faster on the cock. Leela moaned louder as her orgasm started to build. Amy pressed her tits down and kissed the tip, driving Leela over the edge.

Amy took the dick in her mouth and drank what was shot out. Her own pussy was starting to drip from giving a blowjob. She crawled up to Leela's face, kissing her again. She put her tongue into the mutant's mouth making her taste her own cum.

"It's a good thing that you have a fantastic libido," Amy said. She grabbed the cock and lined the head up with her sopping wet pussy. Pressing the head barely in, she asked, "Ready for more?" Leela nodded an affirmative.

Her hips dropped onto Leela, taking her cock. Both girls moaned in pleasure. Amy went down to the base and held there. She felt full when Leela fucked her. When it entered, it felt like it would bottom out inside Amy. On top of that, her cock always felt warmer than any other cock she had taken. The extra warmth adding to Amy's horniness.

"Spla, Leela. You're bigger than I remember."

"Thanks, no hurry up."

Amy grabbed Leela's tits and pinched her nipples. She lifted herself off of Leela until only the tip remained inside. Amy didn't come back down though. An impatient Leela had thrust up into her. Leela grabbed ahold of the asian ass by her waist holding her steady. Her balls slammed into the tanned skin of Amy. With each thrust, more precum flowed out of the pussy. The pair turned into a mess of thrusting and moaning before long. Leela's cock throbbed, a sign of her impending orgasm.

"Amy, I'm almost there!" she screamed. Amy seemed to ignore her for the most part. Their thrustings picked up speed. Leela began to throb every few second. "I'm cumming!" Amy picked herself up at the last second. Leela's seed shot into the air, landing on the couch. Leela's moan of ecstasy was replaced by a muffled groan as Amy kissed her. Leela did not stop cumming quickly this time. Her dick throbbed for a good minute, throwing sperm into the air with each throb.

Leela's arms fell off of Amy. She was to tired to do anything else. She was breathing like she had just run a marathon. Drips of cum leaked out the tip of her cock, leaving clear line painted on her girth. Amy pinched one of her nipples to snap her back to reality.

"Leela," Amy crawled up Leela's chest. "I haven't cum yet." She held her pussy an inch away from Leela's mouth. "Eat me." She lowered herself onto Leela's face. Leela was too tired to turn away, and her mouth was already open. When the two made contact, Leela went to town on Amy.

Her tongue snaked its way deep inside the pussy. There was no crack or crevice that it didn't reach. She licked up any and all juices that Amy had. They had a sweet smell and taste to them that Leela couldn't get enough of. She explored ever deeper into Amy until her tongue was as far out of her mouth as possible. She flipped it around inside the asian, occasionally coming out to lick at the clit.

The combination of licking inside and out of Amy was too much. She began to shiver and spill even more juices from her snatch. What Leela didn't catch in her mouth, she caught on her face. It didn't bother her. Amy reached down and grabbed Leela's head. Pulling her in closer, her tongue went in just a tiny bit more. This was enough for Amy.

"Leela, I'm cumming!" she screamed. Her pussy tightened on Leela's tongue, trapping it inside of her. With no means to escape the pussy, and no where to go, Leela didn't struggle. She moved her tongue what little she could trying to give Amy any more pleasure. Her mouth was practically attached to Amy's pussy, each and every drop poured into her mouth, and she welcomed them.

Amy came off of her high and collapsed on top of Leela. Both of them were now a panting mess. They were covered in sweat, cum, and hand prints from their powerful grips. They wrapped each other in a tight hug. Their tits squeezed together as the started to kiss again.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in a while," Amy said.

"Yeah, me too." Leela opened her eyes and looked both of them over. The first this to stand out her to was that her dick was still hard. "And it's not over yet." Leela stood up from the couch and turned back around. Amy instantly realized why it wasn't over yet. Leela's new boner was rock hard. It would take some time to go down, and to Leela that time would be wasted.

Amy slid over the side of the couch. She grabbed the back of the couch and let her tits hang down below. Her ass was off the couch and raised up from her legs. She spread them apart so that her hips sank to match Leela's hip's height. Amy braced herself as Leela grabbed her hips.

Hardly a second later, Leela shot forward. Her cock sank deep into Amy's tight sphincter. Amy screamed and shut her eyes. her ass felt like it was on fire. She had taken it up the ass before but it wasn't a regular thing and her anus was still tight as a virgin's. Leela was going through a similar experience. Pressing so much of herself into such a tight hole was murderous on her dick. The pressure was unbearable. Her cock felt like it would pop off and stay inside of Amy.

They stayed completely still as Amy's anus relaxed and let the cock free of its grasp. Leela inched back out of her, but pushed back in just as fast as before. The two grunted from pain and pleasure and the dick became stuck again. This time, Amy adjusted much faster. Soon, Leela developed a healthy pace.

Leela shoved her dick all the way in with one thrust. Soon, Amy relaxed enough that each thrust into her anus was like it had been for her pussy. The only difference was lube. Amy's pussy lubed itself, but her ass did not have the same quality. Leela's cock took that job. Each thrust pulled more precum from the cock, smearing Amy's insides and making it easier for Leela to fuck harder and faster.

The tight hole became too much for Leela quickly. She began to throb inside Amy again. Each little throb hit the side of her bowels and caused a quick pain. It didn't last long, but they were almost immediately replaced by another throb and pain. Leela's pace deteriorated into sloppy thrusting. Each thrust bringing her closer to cumming again.

Finally, the damn broke. Her third load dumped into Amy's bowls, spreading the substance throughout her body. It lasted about thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity to both of them. Leela was in heaven. Her thick dick dropped the last of its seed into Amy, giving Leela the pleasure of the greatest muscle spasm ever. Amy didn't have that same pleasure. She could not cum from her ass, and felt someone had put a hose in her ass and turned it on.

After a few more seconds, Leela's orgasm tapered off. She pulled out of Amy and they both fell onto the couch. Amy laid between the Leela and the back of the couch. There wasn't enough room for them to lay shoulder to shoulder. Amy rolled over on top of Leela, who scooted farther onto the couch. Leela to the liberty of grabbing a handful of ass, and Amy warped her hands around Leela's neck.

"That felt weird, Leela."

"You just need to do anal more. You'll get used to it." Leela jammed two fingers into Amy's ass hole, making her moan. "See, do it some more and you'll learn to love it."

Amy moved Leela out of her anus and back to her ass cheek. She dipped her face forward, kissing Leela again. When the kiss broke, she fell on Leela's shoulder and fell into unconsciousness. Leela flezed her fingers on Amy's ass, taking in the plumpness before falling asleep also.


End file.
